Another Campaign Trail
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Matt Santos adminstration is coming to an end and again Josh believes he's found the perfect candidate. Will he be able to get the American people to see what he sees? How different would will this campaign be without Leo but with Donna and their daughte?


**Okay, I admit I've gone crazy but I just had to post this chapter for a new fic! I promise I have started on the next chapters for all my other fics! Please review and let me know what you think!!! It's set about 6-7 years into the Santos Administration!!! **

**Another Campaign Trail **

"What time are you leaving?" Donna asked as she walked into the kitchen, placing 15 month old, Ava into her high chair.

"Not till about two..." Josh put the newspaper down on the table so he could turn his attention to his daughter. "Hey baby girl."

"Da." She held up her arms to him, grinning widely.

Josh lifted her up and got to his feet, turning to face Donna as she prepared Ava's breakfast.

She rolled her eyes at him but didn't comment. There was no use, Ava had him wrapped around her little finger and he always gave her what she wanted.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked, watching her.

Donna glanced up from what she was doing. "You're only going for one night, right? I'm sure us girls can cope just fine without you."

He gave a small smile but tightened his hold on Ava. "No, I didn't mean that...I meant that if everything goes smoothly today, then I'll have a job again."

"Josh, I know you...You hate not working."

"That's not true...I gave up work so I could spend some time with you and Ava and I love it."

"I know you do." She said softly. "But politics is in your blood."

"I wanted to resign...It was my idea." He added.

"Yes, because the stress of being Chief of Staff to the President while trying to look after a new born probably would have killed you." She placed Ava's breakfast on the table. "The doctor told you that..."

"This could be more stressful then Chief of Staff." He pointed out as she took Ava from him and placed her back in her chair.

"Maybe on certain days..." She shrugged. "But you're healthier now."

"Yeah." He said quietly, as he cut up the toast then handing a small piece to Ava.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to do this, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course but..."

"But what?"

"I've done this twice already." He sighed. "You really think I can make it happen a third time."

"Are you kidding me?" She sat down next to him. "Of course you can...Look at how many people have asked you run their campaigns already."

"If I do this..." He said slowly, turning his attention back to Ava when she cried a little because he had stopped feeding her. "I've got to win..."

"Josh..."

"No, I'm serious...I can't do this and not win."

She grinned, reaching out and running a hand through his hair. "It's good to see a year and a half out of professional politics hasn't deflated your ego."

He sighed, turning his head towards her again. "It's not that...it's..."

"It's what?" She asked, gently.

"Everyone keeps telling me what great things I've done." He sighed. "President Bartlet and President Santos...They all tell me how important I was to them during their campaigns."

"You were!" She insisted. "With Leo, Toby, C.J and Sam, you got President Bartlet to the White House and then helped him make the country a better place."

"I know but..."

"And President Santos, you went and got him yourself...you convinced him to run." She continued, moving closer to him. "Before you turned up, he'd never even thought about becoming President and you did that all by yourself."

He smiled. "I normally would love to take all the credit but..."

"I meant alone without your family." She told him. "We became a family...During President's Bartlet administrations we all became close...You can't deny that it hurt to leave..."

"Yeah but..."

"I wish we'd never had to go through all of that, but maybe we had to..." She smiled. "To get to where we are ...maybe he had to go through all of that."

He turned back to Ava who was now busy playing with one of her toys. "I guess..."

"This time, you won't be alone." She placed a hand over his and squeezed gently. "I'll be there and so will Ava."

"That's another point." He replied. "Do we really want to do this with a fifteen month old baby?"

"We'll make it work." She smiled. "You and I are pretty good at this."

"Yeah, we are pretty great." He couldn't help but return the smile.

"Beside, no matter how you're feeling now...I know you want to do this."

"I just... I want people to remember all of the good I've done." He said quietly as his smile faded once again. "I don't want them to see me as the guy who couldn't give up the White House."

"You've put two great Presidents into the White House and now you're willing to go through everything again? I think you're amazing."

He smiled. "You have to say that, I'm your husband."

"Yeah okay." She agreed. "But it's also true."

He paused for a moment, glancing at Ava before back to Donna. "You really think I can do this?"

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Yes."

He smiled softly, leaning forwards and kissing her softly. They only broke apart when Ava cried out, bored of entertaining herself.

Josh laughed lightly, reached out and picked her up, settling her on his lap.

_XxXxX_

Josh slowly made his way toward the front door. He had called about an hour ago and told them, he was in the area and wanted to know if it was okay to drop by. Before he had the chance to knock, the door opened.

"Josh, it's so good to see you!"

"Congresswoman." He smiled warmly and accepted the hug.

"You look great!" She stated, stepping back and gesturing to the house. "Come on in."

"Thanks..." He followed her inside. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know how it is." She replied. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, please..." He nodded. "How are the kids doing?"

"Growing up way too fast..." She sighed. "They don't need me as much now... Which I guess is a good thing considering my job."

"Yeah..."

"I bet Ava is getting big now...I can't wait to see her." She looked over her shoulder at him as she prepared the coffee. "Is she walking yet?"

He laughed. "Yeah, she has to walk everywhere...She won't let us carry her anymore."

"Oh I remember that..." She smiled. "You could have brought her with you... it would have been great to see Donna too."

"I know but this isn't exactly a personal call." He took the coffee mug off of her.

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

He placed his cup down on the counter and ran a hand through his hair. "I remember Leo telling me how finding the right man for President had almost sent him crazy.... How one name kept appearing on every single piece of paper."

"I know.' Bartlet for America'... I remember." She smiled softly.

"Right, yeah... So, I've been sitting at home and I've realised that none of our candidates are strong enough to beat the Republications in November..."

"Josh, I don't understand..."

"So, I kept writing lists of names... and just like Leo, one name kept appearing." He turned to face her. "Bartlet for America."

She stared at him. "Sorry?"

"Bartlet for America." He repeated.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious." He assured her. "Liz, I want you to run for the Democratic Nomination for President of the United States."

**TBC**

**Please review and let know what you think!!! Did you work out who it was? Who did you think it was? Do you think she'd be a good candidate? **


End file.
